Goodbye
by C.J. Maere
Summary: What will happen when Roy has to go away. Royai I already suck at summaries because I'm new but have pity! R&R please It's my first fic


The morning was warm, the sun hanging low in the sky, waking up, like everyone else in Amestris. The train station, usually bustling with people in Central, was empty. Except for two people sitting on one of the benches, waiting for the arrival of the next train.

"I don't see why I can't go with you." Riza Hawkeye said, her voice annoyed but laced with worry. She played with her hands and sat up on the edge of the bench, alert, trying to listen for the train. Her long hair fluttered in the breeze, and she tucked annoying strands behind her ear.

"Because this mission wasn't for me _and _you, it was just for me." Mustang replied with a smirk on his face. His heart tugged as he said this, but he couldn't turn back now. He _needed _this. "It'll get me to the top. This is the last positive notch on my belt that I need before I know I'll be the next Fuhrer."

"By the way, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Riza asked, looking up now, an irritated look plastered on her face. Oh, he did look good, wearing a black dress shirt, black slacks and shiny dress shoes. But it wasn't professional.

Roy sighed. "I'm going to be wearing it enough over there, I don't want to wear it if I don't have to." He tugged at his collar. _Besides, _he thought. _I know you think I'm sexy. _"Why aren't you?" He challenged, looking at Riza's attire. Although he _did _rather prefer what she was wearing; she looked so damn good in a miniskirt.

"I have the day off General," Riza smirked for only a moment before the smile left her face as she peered off into the distance and sighed. "The trains almost here." She felt her eyes get watery.

Roy looked behind him, frowning slightly. Then he shook his head. _I need this, _he thought. _I need this. _He looked back at Riza, who was wiping her eyes. His expression changed from disappointed to empathetic. "Hey," he called softly, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry."

"I'm not," she lied lamely. Riza paused for a moment to collect herself before asking, "How long will this mission be, sir?" She knew Roy could take care of himself just fine, but she couldn't help but worry. After all, his back was going to be open. Who was going to be there to watch it?

Roy blinked. "About a year. Could be less though," he added quickly when he felt Riza cringe beside him. "Depends on how quickly things get done." A small breeze ruffled both of them as the train whistle sounded from a distance.

Riza stood up with Roy as he gathered his suitcase and long coat. Riza took the coat from him and held it out for him to stick his arms through, and she walked behind him, adjusting the back. Her fingers lightly traced his broad shoulders, the ones she knew so well, as she had been protecting them for years. "Will you call me once you get there, sir?" She asked softly, placing her hands flat on the middle of his back. "Just so I know you made it okay?"

Roy turned around, looking down at his lieutenant. "Of course." he smiled as she began to fix his tie. Riza's heart hurt, although she tried her best to show it. She wasn't going to be seeing him for a long, long while, and the thought of being without him tore her into pieces. She frowned as the train slowed to a stop next to them, its doors opening to let a couple people filter out.

Riza felt as if her stomach had balled up. "I guess this is it," she murmured as a small tear slid down her porcelain cheek. She turned to Roy, looking up at him with a sad smile.

"I'll be seeing you," Roy smirked, pulling Riza into an unexpected hug. "Just don't go anywhere, okay?" he whispered into her hair, shutting his eyes. "I don't want to lose you. That means you can't leave. Wait around for me, alright?" He buried his face into her hair, inhaling the smell of perfume he knew so well.

Riza blinked, surprised, before wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah," she whispered into his shirt. Physical contact between them was not something they would've even thought about in the past, but now they wished this moment would last forever. Riza breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne, trying to hold on to the comfort it brought her. She tightened her hold on him, trying to hold back the tears. She felt Roy tuck stray hair gently behind her ear before pulling away slightly so he could look at her.

"Goodbye Riza." Roy whispered before lightly kissing her forehead. "See you when I see you." he said shakily, the train whistle cutting off the end of his sentence.

"All aboard!" the conductor roared at nobody. "All aboard!"

Riza stood on her tiptoes and planted a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. "Goodbye."

They pulled apart and Roy stepped onto the train, doors shutting behind him, separating the two for good. He went to his seat and looked out the window. Riza was standing on the platform, arms folded across her chest, skirt and hair flowing in the early morning breeze. She was looking at the train, almost sadly. Roy cautiously raised his hand up and waved slowly. Riza's gaze snapped to him instantly. Roy grinned, remembering that she did have the Hawk's Eyes. She returned the sluggish wave, smiling softly.

Roy jumped as the train started to move. He looked to where Riza was standing, and opened the window quickly.

"If I'm going to be Fuhrer the next time you see me, I'm going to need a first lady! I'm promoting you in advance to that position!" he yelled over the roar of the train.

Riza shook her head, smiling. That man could always make her laugh. "Just come back to me in one piece!" she called back, waving.

Roy was too far to answer. He closed the window and sat back in his seat, head against the glass. There was so much that he wanted to tell Riza before he left, but he didn't get the chance.

He decided not to worry about it now. Instead, he just focused on her form, standing on the platform, looking after the train as it sped away. Roy kept his eyes on where she was, until she was no more than a tiny dot in the distance. Then nothing. Just vast hills and plains of green in the early morning light.


End file.
